Say My Name
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: His blue eyes stared into those deep brown eyes. He had loved him from the first time he had hacked into the man's helicopter and made it crash. He knew he had to do it but it didn't mean he wanted to. However, the man had escaped; as he always did it seems whenever he was in danger and that just made him even more attractive to the young man. Male Boss/Matt Miller


**Say My Name**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make a profit from making this fan fiction. It is only for enjoyment purposes only.

**Warnings: **A/U, M/M, slight lime, language, spoilers (slightly)

**Summary: **His blue eyes stared into those deep brown eyes. He had always loved him and today he was going to prove to him that he was an adult.

**Pairing: **MaleBoss/Matt Miller

**A/N:** So this is my first Saint's Row fan fic. I've been watching my boy friend play the fourth and I had seen him play parts of the third one. I've also tried (key word there) to play the fourth which is amazing as I am not good with an Xbox controller haha. Anyway, I saw a scene (spoiler alert I will skip down so you can't see it if you don't want to...tho its not really a spoiler ^^; )

_Anyway, there is an option where you can have the boss 'romance' the members of his team. My boy friend thinks its an achievement to ask all of them and see what happens. Well...Matt and the boss was very funny (my boy friend plays as a guy by the way which made it even more funny), and it got my brain moving and my muses wanted to make a short story just because haha._

So, after the spoiler I wanted to make a short story (in case you skipped the middle paragraph this is for you). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

* * *

_His blue eyes stared into those deep brown eyes. He had loved him from the first time he had hacked into the man's helicopter and made it crash. He knew he had to do it but it didn't mean he wanted to. However, the man had escaped; as he always did it seems whenever he was in danger._

_He held the man tight with in his arms. He didn't want to let him go, he just wanted to stay as they were forever._

_"You're handsome." he whispered as he continued to look down at that roughed face._

_The man blushed and looked away, however, he gently turned his face to look back at him._

_"I mean it." he said before softly brushing his purple lips against those soft naturally pink ones._

_"W..wait..." the man stuttered his eyes widening._

_"We are enemies aren't we? Why are you acting like this?" the man asked._

_"Because I love you. I've always loved you." the man said before crushing his lips against the other man's lips._

_They kissed passionately, however the young man was gentle not to touch the wound that was on the other man's side. He had gotten injured after fighting Zinyak, however he at least defeated the fiend; but at what cost? It wasn't too bad of an injury at least, however it still looked pretty painful._

_They pulled apart, out of breath. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, lost in the other's gaze. However it wasn't enough for the young man. He brushed away the black hair from the other man's face who still had a tint of red on his cheeks._

_"I want to make love with you." he said boldly, making the man blush even more._

_"Right here? Are you fucking serious?!" he said looking around._

_No one was there. Everyone had left after the battle to find the other people that were trapped on this god forsaken ship. He had offered to stay behind and tend to their fearless leader. Now he had the man right where he wanted him. Helpless in his arms._

_"Yes...I'm serious. I've wanted to do this for so long. Now I'm ready, I wasn't before." he said before stopping anything else to come from those soft lips; as he captured them again in a deeper kiss._

_He gently pushed the man on to his back and deepened the kiss. His hands steadily began to unbutton his shirt, which there wasn't much to button as it was torn up a bit. His hands roamed up and down that nice firm chest. It was surprisingly smooth, not a hair at all._

_He broke the kiss and began to kiss down his chest. The man moaned underneath him, which caused him to smirk in triumph._

_"Say my name..." the man whispered._

_He nibbled on the nipple which made the other man to gasp in delight. His tongue played with it a little more._

_"Say. My. Name." he purred._

_**"MATT!**" the man cried out._

"Matt?"

Matt Miller jumped from his seat. His face turned red as a tomato before he quickly minimized the word document he had been working on.

"What's up boss?" the gothic genius asked.

There behind him stood the tall man who he had just been writing about. The boss raised an eyebrow at him and glanced behind him at the screen which was now blank.

"It's been a while since you last bothered me so I figured I'd check to see what you were doing...so what_** are** _you doing?" he asked.

His chocolate brown eyes looked on curiously as the young man before looked as if he was nervous, more so than usually.

"Are you watching porn? Ohhh I want to see!" the boss said before pushing the man out of his seat and clicking on the document that was just minimized.

"**WAIT DON'T**!" Matt shouted, his eyes wide in fear and his face turning completely red.

"What? We're adults, right? Or rather** I'M** the adult." The boss chuckled.

"I'm not a kid anymore..." Matt said with a pout a slight blush on his cheeks.

The boss couldn't help but grin at the young man. Damn he was so fucking cute sometimes. He shook his head before turning back to the document he had just pulled up. It looked to be one of Matt's fan fictions.

"Ah another fan fiction eh? Again with the Nightingale? Geeze, I thought you would have gotten over that already." the boss said before glancing over the document.

"It's...it's not done yet! Besides, you said you didn't like that kind of stuff..." Matt said as he tried to X out of the document.

However the boss of the Saints grabbed the young man's hand and held it tightly; not tight enough to hurt him but still firm enough to make sure he couldn't move. He read for a little while. His face looked interested but then turned to thoughtfulness. He tilted his head to the side, however it seemed to not take too long before he realized exactly what the goth had been writing. His eyes blinked wide for a moment before he started to laugh, good and hard.

Matt blushed even more, now out of shame and embarrassment. He didn't think the writing was_** that** _bad. However, he was a bit relieved that his boss didn't seem pissed off at him. He pulled his hand away and rubbed the wrist; which hurt a little bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked a little offended.

"In what fucking world would** YOU** top** ME**." the boss said, almost falling out of his chair at the thought of the wimpy kid could in **ANY** circumstance top **HIM** the great boss of the Saints.

"Ummm...well..." Matt stuttered a bit and looked down.

"You're not mad?" Matt said after a moment to think over exactly what the man said.

"Why? It's obvious that you don't want to be a virgin anymore. And who better than me." the boss said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Matt blinked at the boss, his face turning even more red.

The boss stood up and grabbed Matt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Matt's eyes were wide at first before they closed in content and kissed back. The boss smirked in the kiss and deepened it, having his tongue slip through those delicate lips that tasted like lipstick; from the purple he always wore.

He pulled away to look at the beautiful sight in front of him; Matt's lips partly open, his cheeks red, and his eyes closed in pure bliss. He smiled at the young man before him. He had gotten taller and not as scrawny as he use to be. But most of all, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a 21 year old virgin that needed a good fuck; and who better then from the master.

"If anything, I'll make you say _my_ name." the boss said with a chuckle, causing the young man to open his eyes.

It was at this moment he realized he didn't know the boss of the Saint's name. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Umm...yeah about that...what** IS** your name?" Matt asked.

The man grinned at him and pulled his body closer to his own.

"Just call me...Boss." he said and with that he pushed the young man onto the near by bed and made Matt Miller into a true man.

* * *

I hope you liked this little quicky. I thought it would be funny and cute... and I hope you guys thought so too haha. Please read and review and thank you (if you happened to get this far :p ) for reading this fan fiction.

Later!


End file.
